One Who Teachers Can't Teach
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Percy's P.E. class has a new program. For one week, new teachers will come and teach the class a certain subject. But, there is one demigod who no one can teach. He's either too good... or the worst student they've ever had!
1. Archery Fails

**A new story! I hope I can finish this quickly and that people like it. (I'm going to be disappointed)**

**Warnings: OOC, Strange and bad writing, Play on words, Lots of references you will not get, Bad humor**

* * *

_Riiing!_

The late bell rang and Percy rushed to his P.E. class in a hurry. He was held up by a few annoying monsters who decided to attack him just as he left the restroom. The result: Percy had to go back and clean all the monster dust off. Oh, and he was late for class.

"-this week." Percy caught the end of his teacher's sentence.

"Oh, Percy, you're late." The teacher said, stating the obvious. "Someone explain to him what's going on."

As the teacher left the room, a random boy turned to Percy.

"For this week, the school is trying out a new program. They're inviting people to come and teach this class different kinds of sports and stuff like that."

"Oh, are we starting today?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," A girl said. "The teacher for today's coming in with Mr. Toidi right now."

The class turned to see the entrance and true enough, they were coming right in. The new teacher had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Percy thought he looked suspiciously like Luke.

"Hi~" The man said, making girl squeal at his amazing voice. "I'm Harold Nosrep, nice to meet ya. I'm gonna be teaching ya all Archery. Sound like fun?"

Most of the girls just nodded as if they were in a trance. Many of the boys starting talking and whispering excitedly to each other and said "yeah".

Percy just stood there in the background, inwardly groaning about what they were going to learn. As we all know, Percy has horrible aim and what happens when he _does_ try.

"So, class!" Mr. Toidi said loudly. "Behave yourself or I will be the one who gets in trouble." Then, he left the room, probably happy that he didn't have to work for an entire week. Let's just say that he got into a little accident in the hallway and was sent to the hospital. Have a nice month off!

"Okay~ Everyone that a bow and take an "arrow". Harold said. "I'll demonstrate how to hold the items. Please look and attempt to try yourself."

After demonstrating, the boys tried to copy the position and many got it. Percy was surprisingly one of these girls purposely failed and squealed in delight when Harold took their arms and put them into the correct position. Then, he went and help the other boys.

None of the students tried to do anything inappropriate which was quite a surprise. You would expect that at least one person would try to shoot at another person. That's why Harold chose the weak bow and arrows. IT seems that he did not need them.

"Aim for the targets and... shoot!" Harold called. He was quite surprised to see how talented his students were, especially the girls. However, he looked at one particular demigod and sweatdropped.

"How can anyone be _that_ bad?" He muttered. Percy's arrow was sticking in the wall about ten feet behind him. His posture before shooting was good. His aim was good, and yet, he arrow refused to hit the target.

By the time class was over, nothing had changed. Harold had given up on Percy. Not even Apollo or Artemis' blessing will do any good to his archery. Not Percy's.

_Riiing!_

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? What did you like? What did you hate? Should I continue again soon? Or finish it later? A LOT later.**

**Please Review~ **


	2. Rock Climbing Woman

**So happy! Thank you for the many reviews.**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter**

* * *

_Riiing!_

The Warning Bell rung and it was time for P.E. once again. Percy stood at the door, debating whether to go in or not. After yesterday's disaster, he wasn't sure exactly how bad today was going to be. Percy blushed in embarrassment, remembering what happened. Even though it happen a lot at Camp, this wasn't Camp. The P.E. room were full of _teenage mortals_.

After taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. No, Percy was not going to be late today. He'll withstand whatever comes in P.E. class, although he secretly hoped that a monster was inside so the class could be canceled. Percy mentally smacked himself. That was really bad thinking, was P.E. really worse than monster hunting? Yes.

"Hello!" A very high pitched voice called from above him. When he looked up, he saw a little girl who couldn't be more than 10 years old waving to him. She was sitting on a rocking climbing wall, so Percy guessed that's what he was learning today.

Even though that should have relieved him, since he was a master at rock climbing (after climbing one with _lava_ the normal ones should be easy, right?), he was thinking about something else, all his worries from earlier disappeared.

"What's a little girl doing teaching us?" He asked aloud, even though he thought he said that in his head. The girl's little face turned bright red. The other students that were already in the gym slowly backed away into a corner. They had already seen what happened earlier when a guy named Oscar asked that. Let's just say, he's visiting Mr. Toidi.

The girl jumped from the _top_ of the rock climbing wall to the ground and many people winced at the impact. (not like there was one, kids and their imaginations!) She walked toward Percy and gave him a kick in the stomach. The students gaped in surprised when Percy grabbed her leg a mere centimeter from his body. The leg must have been moving at a hundred miles per hour and yet... Percy was left unscathed.

"Do you call all blond, blue eyed, pale skinned, short, 48 year old women a _little girl_?" She spat.

Percy knew what to do. He's dealt with this a lot lately. "No, no. It's just that you look very young. It was a compliment."

Before anyone could ask how calling a 48 year-old a little girl was a compliment, the little-ahem, the 48 year old woman blushed, her face turning a different shade of pink (there's a difference between becoming red with anger and pink with embarrassment, you know?).

"Anyways," she coughed into her fist, clearing her throat. "Call me Mrs. Popillol."

"You're married?" Percy asked in astonishment. This earned him an unexpected slap on his cheek. 'Women are dangerous' everyone thought.

"So!" Mrs. Popilol said in an upbeat voice. "I'm teaching you youngsters Rock Climbing! Separate into two groups, girls and boys."

The class did as they were told. No one else wanted to feel the wrath of the backwards lollipop.

"You are all going to learn the best spots to put your feet and hands so you won't get into a tight spot and have cramps when this lesson is over, understand?" The class shivered when they heard her say the horrible words the way a child would say 'thank you' for ice-cream.

"Y-yes!" Many stammered.

The teacher showed them how to buckle the safety rope and the many position on the rock climbing wall and told some people to start.

After the class was halfway through, most of the people were exhausted?

Suddenly Popillil narrowed her eyes onto one demigod in the boy's group. "Idiot boy with green eyes." She barked.

The boy next to Percy, who just happened to have green eyes jumped and asked. "M-me?"

"No! The boy next to you. Are you an idiot?" She pointed to Percy. The lollipop now had Percy's full attention. "Since you don't pay attention and you didn't bother to practice, how about this? If you don't beat me to the top of the rock climbing wall, I'll fail you in this class and if I can't, I'll give you detention."

The students felt sudden pity for Percy. None of them believed he could do it. However, Percy easily nodded.

The two competitors got ready in front of the rock climbing wall. They had on the safety rope, which would make his performance worse, but if he didn't wear it and still won... let the rumors begin!

"Begin!" A student who was the referee called. Percy quickly scrambled up the wall with ease. Popillol on the other hand... not fast, not with ease. It wasn't soon before Percy won.

Everyone stared in awe. Percy mentally slapped himself. This was what he wanted to avoid. But, once he got the feel of the wall, his instincts took over. His mind kept thinking "If I don't do this quickly, I'll be burnt to death!"

The gym was filled with silence. Then, loud clapping and whooping was heard. This earned many complaints from nearby classrooms.

When both competitors came down, the bell just happened to ring. Percy sighed with relief. P.E. was over.

"Hey, Percy!" A voice called from the swarm of students. Let's call this Person#1.

Percy looked at Person#1, ready fro the questions.

"How did you do that?" Person#1 asked in awe.

"Beginner's luck?" Percy asked, uncertainly. Person#2 (another person!) laughed.

"That's the answer to everything." He said. The three chatted for a few more minutes.

_Riiing!_

"We're going to be late!" Person#2 yelled as he ran through the hallway. The others shrugged and went after him. Apparently, he forgot it was lunchtime.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad?**** What did you like? What did you hate?**

**Please Review~**


	3. Track and Traps

**Thank you! Thank you so much for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so happy.**

**Warnings: Same as last chapter**

* * *

_Riiing!_

Percy pushed open the doors to the gym. After what happened yesterday, he was in quite a good mood. By now, he had forgot everything that happened two days ago. In fact, Percy was looking forward to P.E. hoping for another chance to embarrass another teacher.

The smile was wiped off his face the moment he stepped in the room. In its place was a big red mark and a very angry purple bruise bruise.

"What's the big idea?" Percy groaned rubbing his chin. He looked down and saw a... sandal? Or is it more accurately called a flip-flop? What's the difference and who cares?!

"Hey, Orange Shirt boy!" A gruff voice called. Percy guessed that Orange Shirt boy was him, he was the only one wearing that color. Percy glared at the old man.

"What?" He asked annoyed. Was _all_ of these teachers going to be so eccentric? Harold was too... handsome. Mrs. Popilol was too, was snappy the right word? This one looked like someone who tortured people for a living.

"Give me my shoe back." The old man ordered. Percy did so begrudgingly. In the next second, he was slapped with the same sandal. Apparently for being too slow.

"Now!" The old man bellowed. "Run 10 laps around the gym. Less than 20 minutes, or I'll add another 10. All of you! GO!"

One of the more quiet students raised her hand. The teacher looked at her and she started stammering.

"C-can w-we start with introductions?"

The old man nodded approvingly. "A great idea, miss. Call my General Niap. I have no need for your names. You are all going to run for the entire period. No exceptions, now GO!"

No more motivation was needed. Everyone ran away as quickly as possible. Then, chaos occurred. People started tripping over invisible trip wires. Some fell into pitfall traps. Others triggered net traps and was hung from the roof. How any of these traps were prepare and possible is a mystery to all. (Especially the pitfalls, they're dug through the tiled floor.)

Soon, there were only 3 people still on the "track" that the General made in the gym. He looked really displeased. Percy didn't know whether if it was because so many people fell for the traps or if it was because there were still people who hadn't fell for the traps. But, either way, the General was smoking mad.

Soon, the twenty minutes were over and less than half the class finished their first lap. Most of the ones who did run their first lap didn't make it to their third. The only ones who finished the laps were Percy and another extremely athletic girl.

Suddenly, there was a yell that would've made Coach Hedge proud. "What are you stupid little idiots doing?! Do you not know how to run? This is Track and Obstacle class for God's sake! And this was warm-up. Don't even think about going out into the field to get the good traps."

The class started murmuring to each other within their own traps. The two who made it sweatdropped. _The good traps?_

"You two, go outside! You deserve to try the good ones. Everyone else, get out of those boring ones!" The General bellowed.

When everyone was out, a loud clap resounded through the room and all the traps disappeared. A girl asked if it was magic and she was sent to run 50 laps around the school, which also had many "boring" traps. Let's just say that an unfortunate math teacher was sent to meet the Mr. Toidi that she respected so much in a way she never expected. Ms. Sneics, as she was called, also got to see Oscar who she was going to give detention to.

Three-quarters of the class through, everyone was on the track outside on the field. When the General saw that everyone had again fallen for the traps, he got mad.

"If any one of you can beat me in a race, I'll give that person cookies for the rest of the week. If none of you do, you are all getting DETENTION!" He screamed the last part really loudly. Some had to go to the nurse to have their ears checked.

Percy raised his hand. He was _not_ going to get detention. Not after he done so well this year.

"Oh?" The General asked. "Only Orange Shirt boy? I'm disappointed. But, a promise is a promise. Let's begin the race!"

The race began with Percy stepping onto a pebble which quickly revealed a hole that was filled with water. The General laughed, thinking that Percy will definitely slip on it and that he'll gain a large enough advantage that would ensure his victory.

But then, water erupted from where Niap stepped and _he _was the one who slipped. Percy had now activated yet another trap. This one sent electric currents through people's shoes (isn't that dangerous?). He had somehow avoided it and it struck the General. It was much more painful because he was soaking weak.

After many mines and hidden knives, Percy had came out the winners, leaving General Niap in one of his "boring" and "lame" and "classic" pitfall traps.

_Riiing!_

The students cheered for Percy. They were happy that they weren't going to get detention.

Percy was starting to enjoy P.E. class. He wondered what would occur next class... and what kind of cookies he was going to eat.

He did not notice at all, the stares of amazement of those who were definitely going to spread rumors and those that were going to create a Percy Jackson fan-club.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad?**** What did you like? What did you hate? Bored of lame humor? Only two more chapters to go!**

**Please Review~**


	4. Gymnastics and Snakes

**Late update? Sorry!**

**Warnings: Same as the other chapters, I know nothing about gymnastics. :)**

* * *

_Riiing!_

With a grin on his face, Percy stepped into the gym. The week so far was amazing. In fact, it was the best he have had in his entire life. Everything seemed to go his way... well, except for Day 1, but that was a minor detail.

After a few minutes, the smile was gone. Percy started to get irritated. The teacher _still_ hasn't arrived and Percy was one of the last students to come in. He wasn't the only one mad. Many of his classmates were just as impatient.

"Where is he?!" One student yelled. "Aren't teachers always supposed to be on time?"

Percy agreed, but he was sort of glad for the change of pace. _He_ wasn't the one in trouble this time.

"Ciao!" A sing-song voice called. Everyone turned their heads to the side entrance. An old woman with graying hair was leaning against the wall. She smiled like she knew a secret no one else knew.

"None of you notice me." The old woman grinned wider, but somehow it looked natural on her face. "Oh well, I was told I had a low presence. Anyways, call me Melissa. No title, I hate them. They make me feel old. Oh! I'm teaching gymnastics."

The students snapped out of their shock of seeing an old lady appear out of thin air and replayed her words in their heads.

"WHAT?!" All of them asked simultaneously. Melissa chuckled and shook her head.

"Ol' young ones. Don't think only young girls do gymnastics. Old people and males can do it too." She held out two fingers as a victory sign. People sweat dropped. Did she call them OLD young ones? That didn't make sense. And what's with the old fashioned victory symbol?

Melissa clapped her hands for attention. "We are all going to stretch our bodies out. No whining, no complaining, no excuses. START!"

Everyone stared at her, confused. One of the more "athletic" students sneered and glared at Melissa.

"Gymnastics? I understand stretching, but why worthless gymnastics?" Some girls protested. Melissa held up her arm and demanded silence. The student continued. "And even if you _are_ teaching us that, which you probably aren't, why don't you show us what to do? And where's the equipment? The room is bare." He gestured with his hands. Many people started to nod, but then noticed the bars and mat. They looked at it with widened eyes.

Percy wondered why the idiots were starting to misbehave now. And why did his good week have to send here.

"We have everything right here. Are you getting old and blind, Mr... Jared?" Melissa asked with glee. "And, if you beat me in gymnastics, I'll take your word for it and call it worthless. But, if you can't..." She didn't continue, letting the threat hang in the air. Jared gulped. Then, he shook his head furiously. Women, especially _old_ women were scary. He'll remember that for life.

"Now! Let's continue, shall we, ol' young ones?" Melissa cackled for no reason whatsoever.

After stretching, which gave birth to many groaning boys and girls, the students limped to the bars and mats.

Melissa demonstrated a cartwheel, one of the more simple techniques and encouraged everyone to try it. Many barely passed with bent arms and legs, while others passed with perfection. Percy looked enviously at them as he once again tried to do it right.

He was the only one still on cartwheels and it was embarrassing. People were onto round offs and the impossible front walkovers. **(*sniff* *sniff*)** Fortunately, no one but Melissa payed him any attention. He raised both arms into the air, put one foot in front of the other in position number X **(4?)**, took and deep breath and forcibly pushed himself onto the floor with his hands touching first. He just collapsed without much success.

Melissa wasn't helping much either. Even with her old woman body, she showed off a perfect, slow, and graceful cartwheel. When Percy couldn't get it after about 50 rounds, she scolded him saying that little seven year-olds could do better than him. This was unfortunately true.

When Melissa went to survey other students, Percy suddenly felt a chill down his back. He ignored it and tried to do a cartwheel again at a different location. It was by the wall where no one was practicing in case they got too near the wall and had an accident.

Actually, one boy did do that. He hit the wall too hard with his leg and with his foot positioned in the wrong way. he sprained it. Poor Koby got to visit his best friend Oscar, Mr. Toidi, and Mrs. Sneics. The numbers just keep building, don't they?

Percy grinned, he felt the his body propel into a roll. Maybe he could get it right this time. Then, the wall exploded and Percy's foot slammed into a dracanae's face. He cursed at his bad luck and at himself for ignoring the obvious warnings.

Everyone heard the noise and turned to look at Percy. And hole. And the giant serpent that was flying away from them in the air. Then, back at Percy. And the wall again.

"Percy, did you kick the wall and break it?!" A girl suddenly shrieked. It was so high pitched, that many had to cover their ears to avoid becoming deaf.

Percy was sweating bullets. The dracanae was still a threat. But, he couldn't do anything with his classmates looking at him. And he didn't have an excuse for the wall.

"No way!" Another girl shrieked just as loud and high pitched. "I-it must be that humongous snake!" Others nodded in agreement.

"Good thing no one was hurt?" Percy managed out. He was for once that his classmates were so dense. But, there were still some who were doubtful. They were thinking about how the snake was flying.

A loud clap resounded through the room. Everyone snapped their heads to Melissa.

"Everyone, back on track! Practice! You, boy, go to the nurse to look for any injuries. I can't teach you anything, anyways." Melissa barked. Percy pouted, he _did_ get one cartwheel right! He did as he was told anyways. Something told Percy Melissa saw the dracanae as it was. Maybe it was the face of terror or the tiny knife she pulled from her pocket.

Either way, he was going to rid the school of that serpent woman. _Then_, he was going to the nurse. He stabbed the serpent and just then, the bell rang.

_Riiing!_

Well, the nurse can wait for later. Percy's going to have a little chat with ol' Melissa.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad?**** What did you like? What did you hate? Bored of lame humor? Only one more chapter to go!**

**Please Review~**


	5. Sword Freaks

**Nello, minna! Final chapter, are you ready?**

**Warnings: Same as lat chapters, no Annabeth, another 'mazing "fandom", no battle scene, lots of confusion, destruction**

* * *

_Riiing!_

The early bell rang just as Percy placed his hand on the door to the gym. He took a deep breath and walked into his last P.E. of the day. He saw that many of his classmates still haven't arrived. He waited a few more minutes for the bell to ring, fiddling with _Riptide_. He decided to bring it in after yesterday's accident.

_Riiing!_

The teacher stepped into the room just as the bell rang. Percy studied the man. He had short black hair and a scar on the corner of his chin. The man couldn't be more than 25 years old, but his brown eyes told a different story. They looked like they have seen many things people couldn't have seen in their lifetimes, kind of like Percy's. But, Percy's eyes didn't dart around the room the minute he entered as if looking for an attack. Even with the bright smile on his face, Percy could tell that person probably went through many hardships.

He also carried a clothed item on his back. Percy couldn't tell what it was.

"Ciao!" The teacher exclaimed. He frowned, then smiled again. "I mean, hello! I've been in Italy for too long, sorry!" Then, he laughed. Girls squealed at the sight of him, much like Mr. Archery-Teacher-whose-name-I-didn't-bother-to-remember and because of his voice.

"Hi." Some of the boys said with boredom. They went from excited to normal after yesterday's "gymnastics" class. Others waved.

"So, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. You can call me Mr. Yamamoto, I guess. But, that sounds weird. Know what? Just call me Yamamoto. I'm from Japan, um, and I guess Italy. I love baseball. Nice to meet you all." The girls once again squeal. Yamamoto seemed like he was used to it. He probably was. "I was going to teach you all baseball-"

Groans erupted throughout the classroom. Yamamoto frowned. "Baseball is fun! Don't sound so disappointed. Like I was saying, I _was _going to teach you baseball. But, your school wanted something more unique, so I'm going to teach you how to use a sword. Not exactly sword-_fighting_ though. I really wanted to do baseball though, a break sounds nice, who would rather do baseball than using the sword"

No one raised their hands. Yamamoto chuckled as if he was expecting it.

"Ah, whatever! But, you have to follow my instructions and not hurt each other." His face turned serious. "Or else, I'll have to give you punishment. Hope that doesn't happen." Then, he laughed while half the class shivered.

"Who knows how to use a sword?" Yamamoto asked. Percy lifted his hand by about a millimeter. Yamamoto's eyes zoned in on him. Then, he turned away and laughed. "No one? Okay, let's begin. Everyone take a sword."

A hand shot into the air. A girl asked, "Where are the swords? Are they real or fake?"

Yamamoto put his arm behind his neck care-freely. "Real of course. Why use fake swords? They're over there." He pointed at an originally empty corner.

"Eh?!" The class said in surprise. The girl from earlier raised her hand. "But, aren't real swords... dangerous? What if we chopped our limbs off?"

Yamamoto laughed again. "You won't. There aren't sharp."

Percy glanced at the swords' edge. "Not sharp?!" He asked incredulously. Other nodded furiously.

"They aren't. It's the Mist." Yamamoto stated. Percy looked at him in surprise, knowing fully well that Yamamoto would notice even if he tried to hide it. Seeing the confused looks on everyone's (including Percy's shocked one.) face, he recited. "Illusions...or real illusions... Hidden in an illusion is the real illusion. From one illusion will sprout another illusion. Hidden in truth lie lies. Beneath the lies hides the truth. That is the Mist."

Everyone just got more confused, especially Percy. Maybe he was wrong about Yamamoto being a demigod.

"Oh, I don't know what that means either. I just heard Chrome explaining what Mukuro said to the guy from the future to the Kokyo Gang. Never mind." He told everybody who just kept getting confused.

After a few minutes of confusion, everyone got a sword.

"Hold the sword... ... ..." Yamamoto said. The class followed his lead (except Percy) but ignored everything he was saying. They learned the hard way that they will not understand a single word out of Yamamoto's mouth.

Soon, the students began sparring with each other. Two girls aimed for hurting each other after a disagreement about who would be Yamamoto's girlfriend. This caused Yamamoto to jump in and after that, no one dared to break the rules. After all, the girls dazedly took a walk to where Mr. Toidi, Oscar, Koby, and Mrs. Sneics are. Poor Karen and Lina.

Percy tried to hold back against the boy he was again. The boy's name was Jacob. Jacob was a surprisingly good swordsman for a beginner. But, of course he couldn't beat Percy with his amazing talent and enhanced skills from monsters.

"Hey Percy, are you going to challenge Yamamoto to a fight? You beat all those other teachers at their own profession after all..." Jacob asked, huffing and puffing. He and Percy stiffened when they saw Yamamoto glance at them at that exact moment.

"Y-you d-don't think he heard us, do you?" Jacob asked as panic laced his voice.

"I have no doubt he did. Even with all the noise." Jacob widened his eyes.

"So, are you going to challenge him?" Percy shook his head. He didn't think Yamamoto would lose. He was much too skilled.

"Did I hear someone wanted to challenge me?" Yamamoto appeared behind Jacob as he laughed.

Jacob shook his head frantically, looking at Percy.

"How about you?!" Yamamoto asked Percy. He groaned, knowing that Yamamoto was aiming at him from the very start of class. What if he was a monster in disguise... like the empousa Kelli?_  
_

"Okay." Percy said without thinking. He widened his eyes, realizing his mistake. Now, he expected Yamamoto to turn into a monster and lunge at him.

"So!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Bring out your own sword." Everyone in the gym looked towards the group in surprise, slowing backing away. They already saw what Yamamoto did to Karen and Lina with the butt of his sword. And, learning from what happened this week, they believe Percy would be a good swordsman even if he didn't show it. But, they were mostly surprised at Yamamoto's words. _His_ sword?

Percy sighed, knowing that Yamamoto knew. He just didn't know what or who Yamamoto was. Then, he took out _Riptide_ and uncapped it. This was the moment of truth... if Yamamoto could see through the Mist or not.

To everyone other than Percy in the room, it looked like he pulled a ruler out of his pocket. People started giggling, but Percy ignored them. He stared calculatingly at Yamamoto and was surprise at the shock on his face.

"A ruler?" He asked. Then, he narrowed his eyes. He mutter under his breath "I'm so stupid. If this was... ... I would have been dead by now. Maybe I _did _need Chome's training for seeing through illusions, real or not, after all. I wouldn't want another accident with a Mist user like Genkishi again..."

"Get your sword out too. Or is that practice sword the one you'll use?" Percy said pointed at the small sword Yamamoto was holding.

Yamamoto laughed and took Shigure Kintoki out of it's cloth wrap. Percy look incredulously at the bamboo sword.

"Seriously? A _bamboo_ sword? This is real metal, you know?" Percy asked. The students looked puzzled and looked at the ruler again. _Metal? More like wood!_

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah, I know." This proved to Percy that Yamamoto was not a mortal, unless he was like his mother or Rachel, mortals who see through the Mist.

"It's a really good illusion, I can't even feel the flames!" This EXTREMELY confused Percy. He shook it off, feeling annoyed at the random things Yamamoto sprouted. "And this isn't just a bamboo sword, it's Shigure Kintoki." He swung his sword and it transformed into a sword with a wicked sharp edge and cold metal.

The students gaped at the transformation and hurried out of the room. Percy and Yamamoto paid them no attention since they were both getting pumped up.

"All out?" Yamamoto asked. Percy nodded.

"Can we turn the sprinkler on without the fire alarm?" Percy asked. Yamamoto _smirked_ and nodded. He proceed to throw something in the air, which turn the sprinklers on.

"That just gives me an advantage, you know?" The two swordsman asked at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. Yamamoto laughed heartily. Then, he turned serious.

"Cambio Forma!" Yamamoto yelled. His outfit turned into that of a traditional Samurai barb outfit. He now has two swords with blue flames flying everywhere. A fire swallow and dog sat at his foot. The only thing that remained was the necklace that said "Vongola".

Then, the two charged at each other. (Since I am bad at battle and I haven't read Percy's moves in so long, I'm gonna skip battle. I've also forgot the names of Yamamoto-kun's techniques.)

Minutes later, a loud crash occurred next to the already fixed hole from yesterday.

"VOOOIII! BRAT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" A loud voice screamed from dust and smoke. Percy covered his ears, he has never heard something this loud before.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Oh, Squalo! I signed up for being teacher for a day to teach baseball and-"

"VOI! WE'RE NOT HERE TO PLAY GAMES! THE ONLY REASON BOSS LET YOU COME WAS BECAUSE I SAID I WOULD GIVE HIM THE BEST BEER I COULD FIND. YOU NEED TO SPAR WITH ME!" Squalo yelled.

"Tsuna said I could have a vacation though." Yamamoto said. "And Reborn (can't be kid anymore... whoops, spoiler!) said that I should come to America since my English wasn't too good and he wanted me for diplomatic conferences."

_"Who is he?" Percy thought. "And he doesn't even have an accent, what was that "Reborn" thinking?"_

"R-rain man..." A quiet voice called. "Bossu told me to tell you to come back. He says that there's a reunion at Namimori Middle..."

"Sorry, kid." Yamamoto said to Percy. "Have to go." When all the smoke cleared, Percy widened his eyes. He could now see that Yamamoto didn't have a single scratch on his body. Percy himself had too many to count. He was already a talented swordsman... just how strong was Yamamoto? Percy had a feeling that it wasn't because of the Celestial Bronze not hurting _mortals_. Yamamoto certainly didn't feel like one.

"Chrome, are you going to the reunion?" Yamamoto asked as he went out the hole with seven other people. There was the long haired screaming dude, a blonde guy with a crown, a floating ten-or-so year old, a boy with a frog hat, an Okama **(find out what it means yourself. I don't remember the English translation.)**, a guy with weird hair and beard, and a girl with long hair that looked like a pineapple on top. Yamamoto's clothes changed back to normal. The girl, Chrome, nodded.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled again. "You need to spar with me before you go. And, we still need to find that target!" Yamamoto laughed.

Then, they disappeared into thin air... after that girl Chrome spun a _trident_ and slammed the bottom onto the ground. It was like the Mist.

_Riiing!_

"Well, that was a chaotic way to end a chaotic week. And I never did find out who they were. I'll go ask Chiron about everything later..." Percy muttered as he left the half destroyed gym.

* * *

**Everyone is so confused, huh? Sorry, I really wanted to end the story this way... It seemed kind of appropriate. If you have any questions, review and I'll try to reply. You can also PM me. This is the looooongest chapter I've ever written. I'm quite proud of myself.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I really liked writing it. Thank you for reading... I hope you don't feel bad for wasting your time on this.**

**~Cinni**

**Please Review~**


End file.
